Eir
Eir / Mercy Fortina is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. She is owned by AxisARA Introduction "Everyone should be Free ~ as free as the wind" a young girl who was once a Slave who fate was changed as she broke free and was able to refine her roots she belong. chosen by Sylph to be a Heiros, Eir follows her heart and whats the believes Appearance and Personality Appearance: formally Eir started out on rags but she had changed her looks each time. currently being part of the knights , Eir has taken up a Family knight Uniform that is related to her family and is designed after the Queen's outfit , she always wears an eye patch to cover her stitched up missing eye. Personality: Eir has a personally that has been painted by doom and gloom of slavery and poor treatment. modest to people who don't mean her harm, she is also distant from people with good reason of trust . she is careful but due to her lack of schooling and teaching she only know so much. she knows how to save herself. after a while she is now a helpful and happy person , she had learn a lot , she is a formidable fighter and has a heart of gold , she is willing to save others as well as throwing herself in harms way. she has taken after some personality that her mother has as well as the queens as a loving, caring , cheerful person who is always there to help with open arms but know when to put her foot down. History Past Born as an offering to pirates , Eir or Mercy as her mother named her gave her away at the most darkest time in exchange for her and the crew of the ship she on lives, Eir grow up in a poor conditions feeding on scraps of bread the pirates gave her and was helped along by the other slaves. Eir was unique due to the fact she was born with 2 colored eyes , one Green and one Blue that made her a treasure to the pirates in a way to care enough to keep her live for some reason. when she was 8 the Pirate branded her with the Mark of Exile , a Mark that signaled that the person who has this mark was strip of their humanity and all rights to being a human to people who know the mark, this began Eir's life of slave-hood as she was forced into labor around the inside of the ship. during the servitude she had only seen the light of the outside world from windows that where too high to reach. something that she wished she could look out of. it was then when when she turned 14 the captain of the Ship brought on a man , this man was collector of rare objects and artifacts , when the captain showed him Eir and her rare 2 eyes , the man noticed that one of them was one that he was looking , and with a swift order of the men , they garbed her and the man with an odd knife Cut out the Blue Eye , the captain then ordered that treat her for the eye, sowing up her eyelids where the eye used to be and then he Branded her again on the face with the mark of Exile so anyone who know about the 2 marked Rule know she could be used as "Entertainment". everything had changed for Eir as the pirates changed their turn , beating her while she worked , hurting her , touching her, this continue for 2 years as she become from a loved slave to less then dirt to them. she prayed for Mercy , for the pain to stop. her wish was granted , one dark stormy night the ship hit a Rock , creating a hole that started to sink the ship, the pirate abandon the ship with all the slaves on board to die , however Eir took fate into her hand as she jumped into the sea and got on to drift wood that was thrown around by the storm, she held on to dear life as best she could until a huge wave took her. She woke on the beach of a place she never seen before , she took the chance and made her way to a near by cave that seemed safe enough to rest. and a place to start in this New world. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Eir made it to land , scared of this new world she found her self in she started to explore , it was then she bumbled into a little thing that had a monster that call itself a pirate , Eir panicked and ran she didnt want to stick around for anything , she followed the road, as 2 days passed which to her felt like ages. she ended up as she traveled being 'found' by 2 people called Deus and Mariene which tried to heal her with magic and found out about her makes , it was then they got attacked by monsters (wolfs) which Eir found out her streanght. after the battle she blacked out later she woke up and found her self on a ship heading to sylphian , she meet more people and also learned that curry was hot and milk was nice. on arrival one of her elements woke up for a second before the mark put it back to sleep. currently Eir is being careful of people still but is a lot more lose about them. Eir traveled for a awhile with the group when she was chosen by the spirit Sylph to be the new Heiros of the wind, adjusting took her some time but she was able to get use to the new powers and ability. it was around that time when the prince of the pirate Mot made himself known to the group and showed his power of the rare eyes he had stolen from the owner including Eir's lost eye that seemed to have the power to allow the user to make high powered beams of force , during the fight Eir was drained as mot used the marks of Exile to take the life force of Eir nearlly killing her and damaging the marks. however after the battle Eir marks where damaged , enough that where could be removed. Eir then traveled the world with the other heiros as she managed to get the marks off her freeing her before she want on her trial to unlock her spirit form. during that trial a another slave Known as Scar the arena Champion tried to stop the trial but was defeated swiftly which also granted Eir the strength to free others. after the spirit quest Eir decided to do some soul searching returning to Sylphian for a time to find her own roots , it was then she had a fateful encounter with Aerinas Regillus ens Spirita Sancta , the Queen of Sylphian and after a fateful battle against One Mighty Fighter Ryde as well finding out Aerina was the queen , Eir found out her mother past as well as able to gain her real name and found her family bloodline was that of knighthood of Sylphian. Mercy took her name and asked to take her mother place as a knight which Aerina accepted her into the knights. she had to start from the bottom and work her way up. where she learned how to use a bow as well as how to be a knight. for a time she spent some time back with the group , traveling back and forth between her knight's life and life with the group until she managed to capture the Mighty Fighter and bring him in for his crimes. afterwards Eir would go on to finding infomation about her mother whereabouts and in a act of heroism with her friends , they managed to save Teray Fortana as well as 1000s of slaves. which brought her to the rank of Pilot officer as well as some a few weeks of dish washing duty From Reo Fighting Style and Abilities FIGHTING STYLE Eir is both ranged and close combat fighting , she uses powerful attacks that is backed up with arts and spells that allow her to fight verity. she likes to be mobile in combat unless its one on one which then she likes to face them head on. Eir has 2 stances , her main stance and more newest is her bow stance which she learned from the knights, she like this form as it allows her to be more flowing. her other stance is her Helbert Axe stance which she started out with due to her huge amount of strength. * ''' Wind dancer this ability appears to transforms Eir into a dancer of the wind , she gains long green hair , flowing clothing and her missing eye is replaced with a new eye. her weapon with also be given a make over depending on what she uses . in most cases her Axe will be replaced with a lance, these changes make Eir look different to the point if you didn't know Eir then you would know it would be her. in her dancer form she is able to move at amazing speeds as she dances. she can also fly with this form freely as long as she able to maintain it. however she is super light which if she is hit she will lose her form and power. also while in this form she can not use any Arts except wind art due to the nature of the transformation. (this form is a physical illusion that can be broken by magic) Spirit form: Eir's spirit form is a fusion of both herself and her ability in looks. with this she gain her ability power to fly as well as it speed but she now a bit faster. this form she calls: wind dancer Princess form. Relationships *Teray Fortana(DNPC): Eir's real mother , Eir is slowly catching up with lost time with her mother. loves her to bits and is happy she is safe/ *Deus Vyasa(NPC): meet in the forust on the path with Mariene, Eir thinks of him like a teacher of sorts and makes Eir think if she was meant to be like him. most likely to copy off. *Mariene (NPC): meet in the forust on the path with Deus, Eir see her in a way like a big sister. will alway follow her around since she knows the world better. *Aerinas Regillus ens Spirita Sancta (NPC): Queen of Sylphain , was a close friend of Eir's mother , Eir sees her like a second mother figure and a good friend , she understands her and is willing to help her as much as she can *Reonius ens Anima (NPC): the advisor of the Queen of Sylphain , Eir sees him a bit strict but thinkings he is awesome, Eir feels he like a farther figure in a way *Tear Lhars (PC): met back in Sylphian , he has showed her how to fight and most of the time know a lot of things, a good friend. *Lyra Ylisse (PC): met in Salamandra during the time Eir when out to see the farms. kind and friendly , Eir likes her near to sister like . *Seren Bachman (PC): Met in Salamandra, after a short while became in love with him, soon will be marrying him. *Krunk (PC): meet in Sylphian , was once weary of Krunk but after a number of events Eir became a good friend to him. ''' Gallery filename.jpg|description Trivia * Artist's Comments Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Human Category:Heiros